1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to game control technology, and particularly to a light gun and a method for determining a shot position of the light gun on a display screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Light guns are used to play a shot game on a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display screen; however, the light gun cannot be used on a liquid-crystal display (LCD) screen. Generally, there are two methods to solve this problem. In a first method, a preset pixel block of a specified color is added in the LCD screen, where the preset pixel of the specified color is used to recognize a shot position of the light gun on the LCD screen. In a second method, special light equipments, such as light-emitting diode (LED) lamp holders, are positioned beside the LCD screen, then infrared rays omitted by the LED lamp holders are used to focus with infrared rays omitted by a lens of an infrared camera positioned on the light gun, to determine the shot position of the light gun on the LCD screen.
However, in the first method, the pixel color in the shot game will inflect influence the accuracy of recognizing the shot position of the light gun on the LCD screen. In the second method, the accuracy of recognizing the shot position of the light gun is also influenced when install positions of the LED lamp holders are not suitably, and it is inconvenient for a user of the light gun because the infrared rays omitted by the LED lamp holders will disturb the sightline of the user. Therefore, an efficient method for determining a shot position of a light gun on a display screen is desired.